


But It's Better If You Do

by wintersoldier1989



Series: Evanstan [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Seb and Chris workout in their home gym.





	But It's Better If You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty drabble for KC’s 200 follower Smut Challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> Follow us both on Tumblr:  
> @buckmesideways22 - KC
> 
> @wintersoldier1989 - Me

Chris’ sneakers pounded against the treadmill as his favorite classic rock playlist blasted in his headphones.

He was nearing mile ten and his calf muscles started to burn in protest.

After the last quarter mile, he slowed the machine for his cool down, but his pulse remained steady. There was another reason for his rapid heartbeat. From his spot on the treadmill, he watched a tight, muscled and _shirtless_ body on the weight bench finish its fifth set of bicep curls.

Chris grabbed the hem of his own t-shirt and slipped it over his head. He patted the bunch of fabric against his is face, wiping away the sweat.

He stepped off the treadmill and made his way over the bench, removing his earbuds as he went. Sebastian’s gaze met his and a signature smirk graced his lips.

“Tired already?” Sebastian ribbed, placing the free weight back on the rack next behind him and lowering his own headphones around his neck. “I would’ve thought Captain America could run a marathon without breaking a sweat.”

“Had to save some energy, I don’t think I’m quite done my cardio for the day,” Chris explained.

“Oh yeah?” Seb asked intrigued. “You gonna do a couple rounds on the stairmaster? You know how I love to watch you climb those stairs.” He sat back down on the weight bench, his interest officially piqued.

“And what is it you like to watch exactly?” Chris asked as he leaned forward into Sebastian’s personal space, their foreheads touching. “My ass?”

“Your shoulders.” _Kiss._ “Your back.” _Kiss._ “Your ass.” _Kiss. “_ Your legs. I like _all of it,_ the whole package,” Sebastian replied pressing his lips to Chris’.

“Mmmm,” Chris moaned into Seb’s mouth. “The stairmaster is an option, but I can think of something or rather _someone_ else I’d rather climb.” 

Chris backed away a couple steps from the weight bench and began to roll his hips, giving deep thrusts to the air. 

The sound of Olivia Newton-John’s _Let’s Get Physical_ played through the headphones still wrapped around his neck providing the soundtrack to Chris’ impromptu strip tease. Chris reached for Seb’s phone and within a couple seconds the gym’s speakers were booming.

He strode back towards Sebastian who was watching with rapt attention. Chris ran his hands down his abs, framing the hard muscles that rolled with his hips.

“I could get used to this view, it’s a close contender with your ass,” Seb commented, his gaze roaming the Chris’ hard body. “The song choice is perfection,” he winked.

Chris closed the distance between them and sat himself on Seb’s lap. He slid his hands along Seb’s arms, placing them on the underside of the bench, a silent reminder not to touch. After all, he was putting on a show. Chris reached for Seb’s ball cap and tossed it to the floor. His wild hair begging for attention, his fingers plunged into the silky and sweat dampened strands. Chris ground his hips into the lap he was straddling, he could feel Seb’s cock hardening through his sweats.

The song changed, _Rude Boy_ by Rihanna, filling the room. If there was one thing to note about Sebastian Stan it was that he had an eclectic taste in music. 

Chris’ hips rolled in time with the song, his lips upturning at the suggestive lyrics. 

He kicked off his sneakers and turned away from Seb, giving him a front row seat as his basketball shorts slipped down his legs. His gorgeous Calvin Klein clad ass coming into view. Sebastian choked on a moan.

Chris cast him a glance over his shoulder. “You like what you see? Is someone eager to touch?”

He turned back around and placed himself between Seb’s splayed thighs. Chris lifted Seb’s chin with his index finger and took his lips in a searing kiss that left Sebastian completely speechless.

He pushed on Seb’s shoulders, his back becoming flush with the weight bench behind him. Sebastian spread his legs even wider to either side of the bench, making room for Chris between them.

Chris straddled Seb’s lap once more and placed his palms on the back Seb’s head. His strong arms bent at the elbow gently urging the eager lips towards him. Chris’ tongue delicately traced the outline of Seb’s mouth. 

Seb tilted his chin, desperately trying to press their mouths together. He wanted Chris’ body pressed against his, leaving no room between them. He longed to feel each rippling muscle flush with his own. Chris loved to tease his boyfriend. The way his eyes dilated, breath hitched and body writhed made Chris’ insides twist with lust. Indulging the man beneath him, he pressed his chest against Seb’s firm muscles, his hands again sweeping through his soft hair.

His tongue began to ravage Seb’s mouth as it fell open in a hungry moan. Chris swallowed each gasp of hot breath. Their kisses became wild, teeth clashing and lips swelling.

Sebastian lifted his left leg, his foot pressed to the seat of the weight bench. He thrust his hips, the strong force rolling them onto the mats below. They landed with a rough thud. “Looks like someone wants a turn to climb,” Chris chuckled noting the change of position. With Chris lying against the mat, Sebastian ground his hips instinctively seeking friction.

Chris’ hands slid under Seb’s sweats and underwear, shimmying them past his narrows hips to rest on his thighs. He went reaching for the hard cock eager for his touch. Sebastian clasped both of Chris’ wrists with a fist, pinning them above his head and stroked his own length lazily with his other hand. 

“Easy now, Evans,” Sebastian admonished, lifting his restraint from Chris’ wrists to removing his own clothes completely. “You heard what Rihanna said, ‘Tonight you’re going to let me be the captain’. Don’t you dare move those hands.”

Intrigued by the role reversal, Chris obeyed. Usually, Chris was the one who was more dominant between them. He had an innate need to control everything both personally and professionally; it was only with Sebastian that he allowed himself to be vulnerable.

Seb scooted down Chris’ legs, taking his underwear with him. Chris’ throbbing cock bounced before laying against his ripped abs, the tip already leaking. Sebastian admired the beautiful body on display. He couldn’t help but touch, his fingertips lightly raked along the hair on Chris’ thick thighs. Seb’s tongue made its own slow and stimulating trail following the carved muscles along the lower abdomen leading to where Chris wanted him most.

“If you see something you like, have at it,” Chris couldn’t help but encourage assertively. Sebastian lifted his head to meet Chris’ gaze.

Chris watched with amusement at the dopey look on Sebastian’s face. Every time Sebastian admired Chris’ body, his eyes would glaze over and his mouth droop in the most adorable way.

“Bossy, much? I thought I was in charge here,” Sebastian challenged, his eyes narrowing as he took of his muscle tank. He knew that Chris was squirming with the need to take control, even from the bottom.

Sebastian made his way back up Chris’ body, straddling his hips, fisting both of their cocks in his hand. Chris’ hips began to roll, the feeling of Seb’s cock against his own, inflaming his skin. Seb twisted his wrist, his fingers rubbing up and down. He swept his palm over both of their cock heads collecting the beads of moisture. His hand continued the delightful torture, sliding firmly with the newly added lubrication.

Chris was mesmerized by the motions, his eyes glued to Seb’s steady rhythm. 

“Ughgh,” a loud unintelligible groan escaped. He could feel his orgasm approaching, his hips continued thrusting to meet Seb’s fist.

“Give it to me, babe. Come for me.” Sebastian grunted, his eyes closed, the tension of his own impending release visible on his face. 

Chris’ hand moved from its assigned place above his head and joined Seb’s. Their tight grasps alternating over their hard lengths. Sebastian’s release came first coating both of them, Chris stroking him through it. He spread Seb’s wetness all over himself, the pace of his movements quickening.

“I’m close,” Chris gasped. Sebastian nudged Chris’ hand away, so it laid next to his hips. Seb moved to take Chris’ throbbing cock into his hot wet mouth, full tilt. He gagged at the intrusion and Chris’ hips bucked. Sebastian fondled Chris’ balls in his palm and felt them tighten as Chris’ cock spilled down his throat. Sebastian sucked as Chris’ rode out his orgasm.

As he came to, Chris pulled Sebastian up his body seeking warmth. The air conditioning in the gym chilling his skin. Sebastian laid his head on Chris’ chest and Chris wrapped his arms around him. 

“Are _all_ the songs on your playlist about sex?” Chris wondered smirking, the vocalist currently singing about cabaret and lap dances.

“It’s Panic! at the Disco,” Sebastian replied rolling his eyes. “Maybe if you listened to something from _this_ century, _Steve._ ”

“Woah now, someone’s feeling cocky,” Chris retorted, his brow raised. “I’m not sure letting you be in charge was a good idea. You might just get used to it.”

“I mean next time, you don’t have to,” Seb replied, a twinkle in his eyes.

“ _But It’s Better If You Do_.”


End file.
